staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Grudnia 2010
Logo.jpg 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5266 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5266); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5267 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5267); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Palce lizać - odc. 8/9 - Zaginiony - txt str.777; serial TVP; 08:55 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Pozłotek pozłacany złotem, odc. 39 (Backyardigans // Catch that butterfly, ep. 39); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 09:30 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci 10:00 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 16; magazyn 10:20 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 10:50 Małe dranie - odc. 4; talk-show 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Dżungla - cz.2/3 W cieniu drzew (Jungle. Underworld 2/3) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1599; telenowela TVP 14:15 Klan - odc. 1988 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Superjedynki; koncert 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2097; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5268 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5268); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5269 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5269); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda; 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1600; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 1989 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2098; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i ołowiane żołnierzyki, odc. 16 (Rupert and the Toy Soldiers); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Bunio i Kimba - Która godzina?, odc. 18 (4 O'Clocksies); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; 20:05 Kroniki - Regaty Velux 5 Oceans - samotnie dookoła świata 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777 20:25 Młode strzelby II (Young Guns II) 99'; western kraj prod.USA (1990) 22:15 Kabaretowe Hity - Kabaret Neo - Nówka & Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju; program rozrywkowy 22:40 Brygady Tygrysa (Brigades du Tigre, Les) - txt str.777 122'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 00:55 Życie po życiu, seria 2 - odc. 6, Karaluchy pod poduchy (Afterlife, series 2, ep. 6, Mind the Bugs, don't Bite); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 01:45 Notacje - Ks. Antoni Dilys. Ksiądz na zesłaniu; cykl dokumentalny 02:00 Wiedźmy - odc. 12/13 - Jak struś z psem; serial TVP 02:45 Macunaima (Macunaima) 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.Brazylia (1969) 04:25 Zakończenie dnia Logo-2.jpg 05:40 MASH - odc. 142 (MASH (s. VI, Y 120)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla ma oletnich od lat 12 06:10 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 28/48; talk-show 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 75 - Szczęśliwy strażak; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:39; Pogoda 9:02, 10:17 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Teresa Lipowska 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1797; teleturniej 11:40 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - kulisy - (3); teleturniej 11:50 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - (3); teleturniej 12:50 Pierzaste olbrzymy (Cassowariesc) - txt str.777 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:55 Faceci do wzięcia - Sumo życie; serial TVP 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 509 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 794; serial TVP 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 Fort Boyard; teleturniej przygodowy 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 6/64; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:40 Gorący temat 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 34 - Dom; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Faceci do wzięcia - Życie za życie; serial TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 510 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 795; serial TVP 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 518 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:55 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Chłopiec, który widzi bez oczu (The boy who sees without eyes) - txt str.777 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 23:50 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Lawendowe wzgórze (Ladies in Lavender) 99'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 01:45 Rzym - odc. 4 (Rome, s. 1 ep. 104); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 02:40 Strachy - Gdzie oczy poniosą 76'; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1979) 04:00 Chłopiec, który widzi bez oczu (The boy who sees without eyes) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 04:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Warszawa (do 2013).png 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:08 Pogoda Info 06:12 Info Poranek 06:23 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:39 Pogoda Info 06:42 Info Poranek 06:53 Info Traffic 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:07 Pogoda Info 07:10 Info Poranek 07:23 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:38 Pogoda Info 07:41 Info Poranek 07:48 Twoja@sprawa 07:53 Info Traffic 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:36 Pogoda Info 08:38 Info Poranek 08:53 Info Traffic 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:07 Pogoda Info 09:11 Gość poranka 09:21 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:44 Serwis sportowy 09:49 Info Poranek 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:20 Pogoda Info 10:22 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:40 Pogoda Info 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:16 Biznes 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:53 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:22 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:51 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:49 Pogoda Info 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień 16:57 Pogoda Info 17:01 Był taki dzień - 21 grudnia; felieton 17:04 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny 17:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn 17:28 Pogoda 17:32 Raport na gorąco 17:34 Wiadomości sportowe 17:40 Wywiad Kuriera 17:51 Biznes Kurier; magazyn 18:09 Kronika waw. pl 18:16 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:41 Raport na gorąco 18:45 Pogoda 18:47 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:57 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 19:05 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 19:30 Studio reportażu - G5 - SZLAKIEM KRÓLEWSKIEGO PONIDZIA 19:54 Raport na gorąco 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:07 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:41 Pogoda Info 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:57 Raport na gorąco 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe 22:07 Pogoda; STEREO 22:08 Kronika waw. pl 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik 23:00 Pogoda Info 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór 23:17 Plus - minus; magazyn 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 23:42 Pogoda Info 23:49 Pod opieką Satmarów (Pod opieką Satmarów); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2003) 01:05 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:48 Info Dziennik 02:23 Sportowy Wieczór 02:33 Plus - minus; magazyn 02:43 Newsroom - odc. 12; magazyn 03:07 Raport z Polski 03:24 Info Dziennik 03:59 Sportowy Wieczór 04:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 04:52 Telekurier 05:10 Teleplotki 05:34 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie dnia 120px-Logo Polsat.svg.png 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:35 Bartok Wspaniały 08:50 Miodowe lata (29) 09:25 Miodowe lata (30) 10:00 Daleko od noszy (161) 10:30 Daleko od noszy (162) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (87) 11:30 Mamuśki (15) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (230) 13:00 Niania (29) 13:30 Niania (30) 14:05 Pierwsza miłość (1209) 14:50 Benny Hill (16) 15:15 Benny Hill (57) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (88) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (12) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1210) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (184) 20:00 Lekcja przetrwania 22:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (3) 23:30 Hotel 52 (16) 00:30 Carmen 02:30 Polsat News 04:40 TV Market 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1438) Logo-19.png 06:00 Mango _ Telezakupy 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Majka (187) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1363) 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:45 Mango _ Telezakupy 13:50 Niania (113) 14:20 Niania (114) 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny (162) 17:55 Majka (188) 18:25 Detektywi (768) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1364) 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy (759) 21:30 Katastrofy górnicze _ ostatnia szychta 22:30 Pamiętniki wampirów (1) 23:30 Kuba Wojewódzki 00:30 Superwizjer (906) 01:05 Uwaga! 01:25 Arkana magii 02:20 Telesklep 02:45 Rozmowy w toku 03:40 Nie z tego świata (15) 04:35 Co za tydzień (477) 05:05 Nic straconego TV4.png 5:05 VIP - program kulturalny 5:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 6:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:25 Istne Szaleństwo - odc. 78, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Morze miłości - odc. 74, Meksyk 2009 10:25 Osaczona - odc. 62, USA 2007 11:25 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 84, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 79, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 43, Meksyk 2005 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 63, USA 2007 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 85, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 75, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Geneza - odc. 9, Hiszpania 2006 21:05 Geneza - odc. 10, Hiszpania 2006 22:00 Wściekła pięść - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1972 00:30 Ikony popkultury - odc. 9, cykl dokumentalny 1:20 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 3:25 VIP - program kulturalny 3:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:20 Zakończenie programu SK TVN7.png 06:05 Na Wspólnej (807) 06:35 Kuba Wojewódzki 07:30 Plotkara (20) 08:25 Brzydula (157) 08:55 Brzydula (158) 09:25 J.A.G. _ Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (8) 10:25 J.A.G. _ Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (9) 11:25 Telezakupy 13:00 Apetyt na kasę 14:00 Marina (86) 15:00 Kuba Wojewódzki 16:00 Plotkara (21) 17:00 Brzydula (159) 17:30 Brzydula (160) 18:00 J.A.G. _ Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (10) 19:00 J.A.G. _ Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (11) 20:00 Ucieczka gangstera 22:25 Agenci NCIS (14) 23:20 Kraj pod ostrzałem 01:20 Arkana magii 05:15 Marina (86) SK PULS 1012.png 06:00 Stacja Porankowo 07:00 Sędzia Judy (79) 07:30 Burza uczuć (599) 08:30 Pustynna miłość (79) 09:30 Taki jest świat (79) 10:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? (79) 11:00 Burza uczuć (600) 12:00 Gotuj jak mistrz (24) 12:30 Sędzia Judy (80) 13:00 Pustynna miłość (80) 14:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? (80) 15:00 Bajki animowane 16:00 Mój przyjaciel Charlie 18:00 Bajki animowane 18:30 Karmelowy obóz (21) 19:00 Pszczółka Maja (20) 19:30 Tom i Jerry (83) 20:00 Pixie i Dixie (28) 20:35 Scooby Doo i cyber pościg 22:00 Goło i wesoło (127) 22:30 Jerry Springer Show (49) 23:35 Zakochany anioł 01:30 Programy powtórkowe 05:30 Telemarket (69) TVP Polonia.png 07:00 Śpiewnik kresowy (2) 07:55 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 4; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:39; Pogoda 9:02, 10:17 10:55 Smaki polskie - Karp w szarym sosie; magazyn kulinarny 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 780; serial TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1590; telenowela TVP 12:45 Polska 24 - Informacje 13:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 48; serial TVP 14:00 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 285; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przeboów; magazyn muzyczny 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 67* - Piękne plany 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Szansa na Sukces - Skaldowie 18:20 Laboratorium europejskie - odc. 11; magazyn 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1590; telenowela TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Gwiazdka Lisa Leona; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:15 Londyńczycy - odc. 8/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:05 Polska 24 - Opinie 21:30 Wilnoteka; magazyn 21:40 Ekstradycja I - odc. 6/6; serial kryminalny TVP 22:40 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Kochajmy sie mocno - Kabaret Skeczów Męczących; program kabaretowy 23:35 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 14/18 - Tygrysy nie płacą; serial komediowy TVP 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny 00:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (69) - Anakonda - Polowanie; cykl reportaży 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Gwiazdka Lisa Leona; serial animowany 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1590; telenowela TVP 02:35 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 1/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:25 Polska 24 - Opinie 03:50 Wilnoteka; magazyn 04:00 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe 04:55 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 2/13 - Kradzież; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:45 Zacisze gwiazd 06:10 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny 06:25 Lekcja muzyki 25'; film dokumentalny 07:00 Zakończenie dnia MiniMini (pierwsze logo stacji).jpg 06:00 Olinek Okrąglinek (12) 06:25 Mini kolory (1) 06:30 Harry i wiaderko pełne dinozaurów (63) 06:40 Kolorowy świat Pacyka (8) 06:50 Małe zoo Lucy (28) 07:00 Gwiazdka Laury (4) 07:15 Kraina elfów (23) 07:25 Strażackie opowieści (8) 07:45 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (9) 07:55 Miffy (51) 08:00 Noddy w krainie zabawek (17) 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po angielsku (3) 08:15 Pomocnik świętego Mikołaja (32) 08:25 Świnka Peppa (5) 08:30 Mysia (42) 08:35 Śniegusie (61) 08:45 Świat małej księżniczki (11) 09:00 Zgaduj z Jessem (13) 09:15 Stacyjkowo (40) 09:25 Bob Budowniczy (3) 09:35 Ciekawski George (11) 10:00 Czytanki rybki MiniMini (15) 10:05 Bawmy się Sezamku (59) 10:30 Globtroter Grover (2) 10:35 Niezwykłe przygody Berta i Erniego (3) 10:40 Świat Elmo (47) 10:55 Nouky i przyjaciele (25) 10:55 Nouky i przyjaciele (25) 11:00 Noddy w krainie zabawek (16) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po angielsku (2) 11:15 Pomocnik świętego Mikołaja (31) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (4) 11:30 Mysia (41) 11:35 Śniegusie (60) 11:50 Świat małej księżniczki (10) 12:00 Małgosia i buciki (48) 12:10 Przygody misia Krzysia (29) 12:25 Adibu _ misja Ziemia (43) 12:30 Clifford (33) 12:55 Rajdek _ mała wyścigówka (38) 13:05 Opowieści z Tinga Tinga (37) 13:20 Mania (10) 13:30 Marta mówi! (7) 14:00 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (5) 14:25 Olinek Okrąglinek (11) 14:50 Mini kształty (4) 14:55 Harry i wiaderko pełne dinozaurów (62) 15:05 Kolorowy świat Pacyka (7) 15:15 Małe zoo Lucy (27) 15:25 Gwiazdka Laury (3) 15:40 Kraina elfów (22) 15:50 Strażackie opowieści (7) 16:15 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (8) 16:25 Miffy (50) 16:30 Zgaduj z Jessem (12) 16:45 Stacyjkowo (39) 16:55 Bob Budowniczy (2) 17:05 Ciekawski George (10) 17:30 Czytanki rybki MiniMini (14) 17:35 Bawmy się Sezamku (58) 18:00 Globtroter Grover (1) 18:05 Niezwykłe przygody Berta i Erniego (2) 18:10 Świat Elmo (46) 18:25 Nouky i przyjaciele (24) 18:25 Nouky i przyjaciele (24) 18:30 Clifford (34) 18:55 Rajdek _ mała wyścigówka (39) 19:05 Opowieści z Tinga Tinga (38) 19:20 Mania (11) 19:30 Marta mówi! (8) 20:00 Małgosia i buciki (49) 20:10 Przygody misia Krzysia (30) 20:25 Adibu _ misja Ziemia (44) 20:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (6) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2010 roku